Geared
by AlmightyWabbit
Summary: Its 20 years in the future since the days of the Duel Academy's top student, Jaden Yuki left to pursue his dream, we follow the events of an unforgettable character's son "Talor Crowler" as he rises to the rank of professional through a group of duelists.
1. Chapter 1

Geared

Chapter 1: Duel!

This is my first submission into the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX category of fanfic, and my first submission into under this email.

Be nice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the names/trademarks of the appertaining product that is Yu-Gi-Oh! Any problems? Kiss my ass.

--

It was cold that night, he felt the coldness with each sharp breath he took, cutting into his throat like a knife and sweeping back his coat.

He closed his eyes as he remembered the good old days, where the sanctity of duelling was set and stone and the world practically revolved around it.

Now though, it seems as if duelling has become a lot more serious, the art of duelling separating the men from the boys, a makeshift right of passage set into a game of card and ink.

He even remembered that fateful day, when he first got his deck from his father, a world renowned duellist with a Ph. D in duelling of all things, Dr. Crowler.

He loved his deck and cherished it, added some of his own cards and took some out, it became quite a powerful deck, it made his father proud.

He stopped suddenly, under the dim glow of the street light, the thought of his father's deck running through his mind.

As he took it out he ran through the cards, they we're all there, each card, partially faded and worn with age but showing signs of good care.

As he slipped his deck back in his coat he looked at his duel disk, it wasn't as apparent as his father's which basically covered his entire body.

It was a simple duel disk, personalised at the wrist to look like a large gear with a blade like decoration for the cards to be used.

As he looked forward, he noticed a group of darkly clothed men and women, the men wearing a sort of leather trench coat with a blue trim and the girls wearing a revealing corset-miniskirt combination with a similar trench coat over their shoulders.

What grabbed his attention was the retro style duel disks around their wrists, originated from the Battle City tournament that seemed to be years ago.

As they, in their group, walked down the same street in which he stood, one of them turned their heads to see him, then pointed him out to the rest of his group, all eyes were now on him.

A tallish but muscular man, which seemed to be the leader of the group, stepped forward then held up his duel disk, in what was now the correct greeting and challenge of one duellist to the other. A small smirk spread across Tal's face as he too, raised his geared duel disk.

Both of them sprung to life as they activated before them after both players slotted their decks into the holder.

Both of them shouted the phrase in which everyone lived their duelling lives by, the words that echoed through the ears of duellists since the game was first created. "DUEL!"

--

And that's that for the first chapter. I'm in the midst of writing the second chapter now so… Be back in about… Soonish.

Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Geared

Chapter 2: Beginning of a new friendship.

Disclaimer: I'm not typing it out again, just go to the first page.

--

"Nice Duel Disk kid, I got mine when they first gave them out." The leader of the group boasted in his attempt to seem superior.

"Really… Fascinating…" Tal said, coolly.

The leader growled as he began to shout. "Don't act so calm kid! Do you even know who I am?! I'm the leader of the Red's kid!!"

"Never heard of you" He said again, in a calm and collected manner, not falling for the psych out of his opponent.

He growled again, just as he was about to shout, Tal spoke again. "Lets just duel already…"

"FINE!" he shouted in a loud booming voice before speaking again.

"But lets make it interesting, just cause I'm sure I can beat a pipsqueak like you, I'll wager my leadership as a prize! And if I win, I get your duel disk!"

Tal paused, considering the wager before nodding. "Ok, sounds fair."

The leader smirked then drew his five cards at the same time as Tal.

"I'll go first!" he shouted, not letting Tal get a word out.

He drew his sixth card then looked at his hand.

(Tal: 4000 : Leader: 4000)

"First of all, I play Polymerization, to fuse Ojama Black, Ojama Green and Ojama Black from my hand to summon Ojama King in defence!"

(0/3000)

The huge ugly face of the Ojama fusion, emerged out of light coming from the street, his appearance was comical as Tal looked at the underpants, worn on his head under the midget of a crown and the trademark bikini of the infamous Ojama Trio.

"I'll then play one face down and hand it over to you!" he shouted, smiling at the achievement of a good defence.

Tal looked at his hand as he drew a card then smiled. "I'll play Ancient Gear Knight (1800/500) in attack mode then-"

He was thrown off by a card being activated on the Leader's side of the field.

"You activate my Trap! Ojama Trio!" with that, 3 monsters appeared on Tal's field, all of them mooning him through their absurd bikinis.

"These cards can't be destroyed unless you take 300 points of damage, plus they take up 3 of your monster zones!"

The leader said with a large smile on his face, it became clear as to why he would use an Ojama deck as Tal saw the resemblance of his smile to that of Ojama Yellow's.

He continued by playing a face down card then ending his turn.

"Bout time kid, I was getting bored" he said before drawing another card.

"I switch my monster into attack then play Ojama Yellow in attack (0/1000) then I play Ojamuscle"

Tal looked as all 4 Ojama monsters we're sucked into the mouth of the white king, bulking him up to a Popeye standard of muscle.

"This card destroys all Ojama cards on the field except itself and gives King, 1000 attack points for each one! Plus you take 300 damage for each Ojama Token that was destroyed on your field!"

(Tal: 3100 : Leader: 4000)

He watched as the glowing square, displaying King's attack points raised from 0 to 4000. "Now king! Attack his Knight! Ojama Belly Flop!"

(Tal: 900 : Leader: 4000)

With that, the King jumped at a surprising height for his size and then crash landed on to Tal's gear knight. He shielded his eyes from the holographic smoke as the light from the exploding monster was too bright for his eyes to cope alone.

"I'll end my turn and hand it over to you again kid, not like you have a chance."

He watched King flex his muscles in victory as he drew a card, it was just the card he needed.

"I play my own Polymerization, fusing my Ancient Gear Golem and two Ancient Gears from my hand to create Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem."

(4400/3400)

He said as the towering colossus emerged from the light behind him.

He could see the fear in the leaders eyes as it towered higher then King.

"But I'm not done yet, I activate my face down card, "Limiter Removal" which doubles all machine type monster's attack points until the end of my turn."

(8800/3400)

The leader spoke in almost a whimper as the giant mecha grew even bigger "But that means… I'm done…" Glowing a faint blue, the golem stared down the King, who was feebly cowering behind it's master.

"Ultimate Golem, Attack his King, Ultimate Mechanised Melee" he ordered, making the claw like fist of his golem slam down on king and the Leader, reducing his lifepoints to 0 in an automatic One Turn Kill.

(Tal: 900 : Leader: 0)

The group stared in awe of their former leader, they've never seen someone beat him so easily before.

The leader took off his trench coat as the holograms faded, then threw it in the direction of Tal, who caught it with one hand.

"I'll be back… You can count on it…" he said before walking alone into an alleyway, the group more interested in their new leader, who pulled on his new trench in place of his own.

--

And that's the end of that chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't kill me too much for giving the main character an Ancient Gear Deck; I thought it would be a fun twist.

Post what you think of this fanfic and I'll write another chapter.


End file.
